jensandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Gray
Silas Gray Son of Apollo The Dark Musician (This Character Belongs to Jenna) Personality Personality Dark and haunted, he prefers solitude and isn't very social, keeping conversation as short and cold as possible. He writes quite a lot of poetry, sometimes turning them into songs, but never shares them with anyone, them being quite gothic and twisted. He has an unfortunate taste for cigarettes and alcohol, even though underage; it is in the blood of poets to be ridiculed by sorrow, and he readily follows. Bisexual, although he leans towards same sex, but having always been shunned for it he doesn't usually accept love, of any kind, with open arms. Having a place in his mind or heart is an incredible feat, really. He has a tendency, though, to be insenstive to these kinds of things, and can be quite a player. He, in fact, had a streak for burning through woman quite quickly, partially to hide his attraction to men, so he never usually keeps with a woman for very long. |- | Other |- | |} History History Sophia Gray was a fairly happy, although slightly lonely, woman living in Virginia, only 22, when she met Apollo. It was love at first sight; or, perhaps, love at first date. She felt so deeply in love with this man, that when he disappeared suddenly it came as a huge blow. But she eventually recovered, although it had been tough. Then she found she was pregnant. She was furious. So this man thought he found make her fall head over heels for him, knock her up, and leave her? She was angry, but soon that anger was extinguished. She was in law school, and her family refused to support her, furious at her, them being so conservative. Silas was born in a chaotic time, his own coming bringing some of the chaos. Sophia tried as hard as she could to juggle law school, a baby, supporting herself and her baby, and paying for everything, but soon another thing was added to the mix: postnatal depression. Inexplicably, she became quite depressed after giving birth to Silas, and everything became just so much harder. She went a long time untreated, and eventually, even when Silas went from infant to toddler, it grew into depression. She just couldn't do it. Sophia took her life when Silas was seven. Having grown up in a household--a dorm, really--filled to the brim with fatigue and sadness, it became a second nature of sorts to him. He was placed in an group home, but he always kept aways from the others, and they kept aways from him. He was always a solitary child. He was usually quietly defiant, just sitting there rather than following orders. For this, he was usually lightly punished, but never beyond the point of scolding. He spent his days cutting class and teaching himself to play the guitar, then violin, till his fingers bled. He always had a gift for music, although he also had a gift to reach into the furthest corners of one's mind to find a dark secret, an empty fear, a sniveling fool. He could move people and frighten them with his bleak, sorrowful tone or furiosity at abandonment, to the point where you could feel his fury coursing through your own veins. The adults running the group home quickly became frightened by Silas' unintentional ability to almost hypnotize, and he was chastised, forbidden to work his wonders. But he continued to silence and secrecy. And he began to sneak out of the group home. Around age 13, he found others that accepted him outside of the home, other people astranged from normalcy. He would sneak out after lights out and meet with the others and smoke, grew a taste for beer. This continued for quite a while, until at age 17 the headmaster at the home changed. This man was harsher, nastier, hated the children more. And he created new, strict rules. No leaving the home after lights out was reinforced. No smoking, no drinking. A few others, almost all of which Silas broke on a daily basis. Punishment became more humiliating and severe. Silas didn't care much, but feeling more and more trapped inside the group home, he got more and more frustrated. A few months passed like this. Then the headmaster called Silas to his office. "I know what you are," the headmaster hissed. "Demigod filth." Silas has no idea what he meant, and he answered, confused, "What do you mean?" "I'm going to kill you right now," the headmaster growled, for he really was a monster. He leaped at Silas, and Silas barely deflected the monster's claws with the walking cane next to him. The office was on the first floor, and Silas shoved the window open before the monster could leap at him again and jumped onto the ground. He twisted his ankle, but kept on running. The monster didn't follow. Not knowing where else to go, he decided to follow where he had always dreamed of going: New York. He traveled along the road, hitching rides with people, but managing to keep his spirits up, including his liquor spirits. He traveled around New York City, working different jobs, working a bit as a drug dealer. He eventually got an tiny studio apartment in the cheapest part of Brooklyn, and was making it work for a while. Things continued like this for about a year, and then his nineteenth birthday rolled around. He and a couple of friends went on a roap trip out to Riverhead in celebration, and something went wrong. Somewhere on Long Island, a huge black thing leaped in front of the car and it went swerving into a tree. It looked like a huge dog; they didn't know of it, but it was a hellhound. It was huge and none of them knew how to fend it off, so they ran. They ran for their lives and soon came upon some sort of field, and saw a building nearby, which really was the Big House. The made a beeline for the gate, and Silas passed through easily, being a demigod. His friends tried to follow, but smashed against the forcefield. The hellhound couldn't get in, either, and his two friends were cornered. Silas, having already suffered some bad wounds, ran for the house he saw and didn't look back. He passed out seconds after ringing the doorbell, partially from bloodloss and partialy from the emotionally draining events of the day, and awoke in the Infirmary, where he was claimed. Appearance Appearance Curly, tangled brown hair and big, dark brown eyes. Tall and lanky, he tends to somewhat tower over people, and is rather skinny. His skin is very pale, almost translucent, dotted occasionally with slight freckles. Silas1.jpg Silas2.jpg Silas3.jpg Silas4.jpg Silas5.jpg Silas6.jpg Silas7.jpg Silas8.jpg Silas9.png Silas10.png Possessions Possessions WIP Powers Powers WIP Relationships Relationships